


Surprise

by Deonara2012



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of kids think it's funny to make Yesung jump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.

The problem with startling Yesung, ShinDong mused that afternoon, was that he never reacted well. And when students went out of their way to try to trigger his powers, the likelihood that someone would get hurt increased by... a lot.

This time, though, they'd made the mistake of doing it in front of a teacher. One of them had the ability to take on any shape, and had scared them both while they walked down the hallway toward another class. Every window in the corridor shattered almost immediately, the two culprits hitting the floor in giggles, and ShinDong just… reacted. He could sense the pieces, could feel each of them, and he grabbed them with his mind, hanging on for dear life to keep them from hurting anyone - even those idiots - focusing so much on setting the glass pieces in a neat pile under one of the windows.

"Thank you," Yesung mumbled, dark eyes hard and angry looking, hiding the self-loathing ShinDong knew lurked in them.

"So the reason for so many shattered windows becomes clear," the teacher snapped, and they both looked up, startled, but she wasn't looking at them. Yesung looked at ShinDong, for once hope in his gaze, as she sent the guilty two to detention, and then turned to them with a smile. "That was good work, ShinDong," she said. "I am very impressed. And I will make sure that Director Lee-sshi knows that you are not to blame for this," she added to Yesung, and he bowed his thanks.

"I so owe you chocolate milk," he murmured to ShinDong, who grinned at him.


End file.
